


can we keep him?

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Poor Sannie wants a kitten so bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: San is already crouched down the alley and holds the kitten against his chest as if he's some type of treasured prize when he asks "Can we keep him?"
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> I basically gained another cat today so I thought well... why not make it plus soft boyfriends yunsan? that's short but made me so soft, hope y'all like it too <3

“Can we keep him?”

San eager voice is followed by adorable, stubborn puppy eyes. Yunho shift his weight from one feet to the other, crossing his arms over his chest while scrutinizing the scene in front of him.

When they planned to go out on a date to celebrate their three-year dating anniversary, Yunho hadn't expected to end up in a smelly alley. The thing is: San has an awesome hearing sense and caught the tiniest meows coming from that dark hidden place beside the trash can.

Since they met Yunho had knowledge that San is a cat person, given by the fact he stumbled on his now boyfriend through a adoption post he made – that little guy also ended up with his uncle. They used to visit Yunho's hometown once a year on their college break. While waiting for the cat to be adopted, San had enough time to form a bond with the animal and he always insists on going back to check on him.

To be honest, Yunho hasn't thinked to deeply about it. Their building don't allow any pets. He guessed San was satisfied by seeing his uncle's cat and just brushed the idea aside.

But right now, he is sure that won't be so easy; San is already crouched down, holding the small kitten against his chest as if he's some type of treasured prize. It's kind of cute the look of adoration in his eyes while he scratches behind the fluffy years. Yunho know that finding San absolutely _adorable_ no matter what he's doing it's as their friends say, because he is whipped, and he has to admit.

He is taken away from admiring that pretty fondle glint on his boyfriend eyes when the latter stands up, managing with ease to hold the kitten with a single hand while stretching his other arm and tugging at his jacket.

“C'mon, Yunho” he sounds excited and actually jumps up and down, rather tiny jumps so as to not disturb the almost asleep cat. “He's so cute. Look!”

Yunho tilted his head. The kitten has a mix of orange and white fur, although most of the white seems more like brown, due the dirty conditions he is living in. He looks fragile, too young to be living alone on those cold, dirty streets. But also old enough to possibly not be breastfeed anymore. The mom doesn't seem to be anywhere closer, so Yunho guesses it doesn't do any harm to bring him home. Therefore…

“We can't take him just because he is cute” he raises an eyebrow, hoping to look sort of intimidating even though San already said the only intimidating thing about him is his height. With that the man rolls his eyes, avoiding his gaze to look down at the animal again, brushing gently along his nose. 

Yunho cleared his throat, kind of upset to not be the center of his attention just on their birthday. “The landlord is _so_ going to kick us out if they find out about it”

There is a brief moment of silence before San scoffed. “I never really liked that asshole. He's always nagging about the minimum things. What about verbalizing how much I enjoy being pounded against a wall? I'm not hurting anyone!”

Yunho blushes and has half a mind to push them far on the alley so any of the other people crossing the street couldn't hear them. Before he can scold San dirty mouth the latter's continue.

“We could just move out” he mumbled, voice getting higher while his whole face simultaneously brightened up. “This one senior from class had been talking so much these days about a building with the first two months free of condo fee, -”

“San…”

“What now baby?”

Yunho almost gives up on telling what he wants to say when San looks up at him with these cute expectantly eyes. But he stands his ground, reaching for San unoccupied hand to intervene their fingers together.

“We can't move out our building just because of a cat, San”

“ _Exactly_ because it's a _cat_!” San exclaimed. Yunho attempted to avoid his gaze but San quickly crouched to place the kitten down and got on his tiptoes, holding on the taller forearms and pushing his lips forward in a stubborn pout “Pretty please?”

Yunho let out a sigh and alternated his gaze contemplatively to his boyfriend pleading expression to the kitten crouched next to the trash can, small frame shivering when a strong wind blew around them. It also gets San shaking a little, eventually getting closer to put his hands on the pockets of his jacket and smash his flushed cheek against his chest. Yunho automatically embraces him tighter, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head and rubbing his own cheek against his hair.

He can't dream of denying San something so simple – and that looks like had always been one of his wishes – especially on their relationship birthday. So he hums, giving his waist a light pinch and adding; “You are _totally_ cleaning any mess he makes”

The loud giggle and the bright dimpled smile he receives it in exchange get his heart thumping loud. Yep, he couldn't be more whipped than that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the concept of soft fluffy boyfriends going out on a date for me
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
